Hopeless
by Zassy77
Summary: Anna was in love with a beautiful, introverted platinum blonde. The problem? Well, for starters, that was her best friend. [mAu, unrelated, fluff]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hi, everyone! I know I said that I'll be sticking to oneshots (still kinda am), but I decided to divide this one into three, maybe four chapters, since it's relatively long. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Anna Coleman!"

"Huh, what?" I jolt awake as I scan my surroundings. Oh, right. I was in the middle of history class when I fell asleep. But in my defense, I happened to be working hard pulling an all-nighter last night for a paper. I'm not all that bad.

Suddenly, all eyes are on me. Crap.

"O-Oh. Uhm, sorry, Mr. Weaseltown," I squeak awkwardly.

"It's Weselton!" My weasel of a teacher scowls. Everyone in class snickers in response. Then, Mr. Weasel–_Weselton–_glares at the class and huffs in annoyance. "I'll have you know, Ms. Coleman, that the next time you fall asleep in class, I will send you to detention!" He exclaims as a collective 'ooooh' fills the classroom.

I flush and I sheepishly tuck my hair behind my ear.

"_Anyway_, as I was saying…" The weasel continues his lecture.

I was actually paying attention in class for a few moments, when the shaggy blonde in front of me turns around with an amused smirk on his face.

"Nice going, feistypants," he whispers before facing front once again.

"Shut it, Bjorgman," I chuckle as I crumple a piece of paper and throw it at him.

I've known Kristoff since we were basically in diapers, and I love him like a brother, and he loves me like a sister. He's the sibling I never had and I am so grateful to have that big oaf in my life.

Mindlessly, I turn my head to the side only to find a pale, beautiful face raising a slender eyebrow at me. Upon seeing me grin at her in response, the platinum blonde playfully rolls her eyes, and resumes taking down notes of whatever Weaseltown was discussing.

That's Elsa Jensen. My best friend.

And I'm in love with her.

It's quite cliché, isn't it? Well, it's the truth anyway. We've been best friends since she transferred here in middle school. But I've had these feelings for about two years, since we were high school sophomores. I don't know _when _exactly, but at some point, my heart would always beat like crazy and I'd get these butterflies in my stomach whenever we would hug, link arms and basically be touchy with each other, which was perfectly normal between girls. Heck, I was clingy with nearly all of my friends. But with Elsa, I knew there was something else going on there for me.

And I'm pretty damn sure that she doesn't feel the same about me. I mean, why would she? She probably sees me as a sister, and not anything else.

Not a single soul knows but myself. But honestly, I think I'm gonna have to tell _someone _soon, because I feel like I'm going to combust if I don't.

Anyway, as I was saying, I'm in love with my best friend, and I hate it. I hate her voluminous, almost-white blonde hair; her flawless skin; those _damn _blue eyes; those stupid, light freckles on her stupid, _gorgeous _face, and that stupid fucking smile that made my heart melt every damn time. I hate _all_ of it.

Except I don't. I love all those things about her. She's so beautiful and she doesn't even know it. But this attraction isn't merely physical. It's more than that. Elsa is kind and unassuming. She's adorably shy and introverted. She's intelligent and the picture of sophisticated grace. She's understanding and so, _so _selfless. She would do anything to keep those she loved away from harm. She genuinely cares. And she is _always_ there for me.

Of course, I'm not blind, either. The girl I'm in love with isn't without her flaws. She tends to run away from her problems and hide her feelings. She likes to bottle things up because she's scared she might hurt people. She's a perfectionist especially when it comes to her studies, and has burnt herself out on multiple occasions. She isn't perfect, and I love her.

I couldn't ask for a better best friend. And I just _had _to fall for her, didn't I?

The bell rings, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Saved by the bell, eh? Test on Tuesday. Read chapter twelve of your book," Weaseltown said. "...teenagers," he mutters as he scurried out of the classroom.

Thankfully, that was the last period of the week, and now I can just relax and let loose. I stand from my chair, as I sling my backpack on my shoulder.

"So, do you guys wanna go out and do something? It's Friday after all," Kristoff voices as he turns around to face Elsa and I.

"Actually, I think I'll just start studying for that test," the platinum blonde next to me says.

I scoff at her. "Loosen up, Elsa! Don't be such a nerd. Let's do something fun!"

She narrows her eyes. She's so pretty when she does that. "Such as…?

I open my mouth to say something when the burly blond man beat me to it. "I know! Why don't we just go to the arcade. We haven't gone in a while," he suggests with a grin, draping one arm around my shoulders, and the other one around Elsa's.

"I'm in!" I nearly jump in excitement.

"Anna, I don't think-" she begins to say, but I cut her off.

"No. You're coming with us and we are going to have fun today," I express adamantly. She responds by crossing her arms and glaring at me with a hint of playfulness in her eyes. "Come on, Elsa. Please, please _please_?" I plead as I clasp my fingers in front of me and give her the best puppy dog eyes I could muster.

The slightly taller girl raises her eyebrow at me. "Ugh, fine," she groans, but she couldn't contain the small smirk on her face. I squeal in delight in response.

Kristoff chuckles. "All right, all right. Come on. I'll drive us all there," the shaggy blond utters as he releases us from his grip and leads the way out of the classroom.

Elsa and I link our arms together as we walk, like we usually do. Fuck. There goes my heart again.

The car ride to the arcade didn't take long at all. It was a relatively uneventful fifteen-minute drive; "relatively" because Elsa and I had spent it just laughing at memes on my phone, as I stole a few long glances at her here and there. Upon arrival, being the excitable goofball that I am, I wasted no time in running towards the entrance. Kristoff quickly followed suit, leaving the introverted platinum blonde amusedly shaking her head before catching up to us at her own pace.

After paying at the counter to reload our arcade cards, Kristoff playfully bumps my shoulder with a smirk on his face. "Say, feistypants, why don't we go for a round of basketball?"

I scoff at him. "I'm totally gonna kick your ass!"

I lost.

In my defense, though, it was only by two points. And the blissful sound of laughter from Elsa's lips completely made up for it.

Afterwards, I drag the platinum blonde towards the air hockey table. "Come on, Elsa. Let's play some air hockey!" I chirp as I glide over to one end of the table.

"Sure," she giggles as she walks to the other end. I notice Kristoff cross his arms at us in amusement.

"Good luck winning against that, Elsa. She's relentless," he quips.

My best friend smirks playfully, her eyes never leaving mine, "Nothing I can't handle."

A blush creeps up my cheeks as I suddenly feel a pleasant, warm sensation in my stomach. Ugh, can she, like, _not_?

"You're on!" I challenge.

And I won this time.

After that, we spent the next couple hours making the most out of the time we spent at the arcade, and it was nothing short of fun. After Elsa and I played air hockey, Kristoff dragged the both of us to play Rock Band at the PS4 station. While he rocked the guitar and Elsa _slayed _those vocals (being attracted to someone's voice is a real thing, I swear), I was on the drums. And well, I sucked. I was so embarrassingly uncoordinated and out of rhythm. It turns out that big oaf set the drums to the highest difficulty. Stinker. Then, we opted to play some of the classic arcade games. Several rounds of Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, and Mario Bros, among others, later, we decide to call it a day.

"Come on, let's go. I'll bring you girls home," Kristoff says.

The three of us then saunter towards the exit and headed to his car. We spend the car ride in comfortable silence. After a few minutes, we arrive at Elsa's place. I exited the vehicle with her to accompany her to the front door.

"Thanks for _forcing_ me to hang out with you guys," she jests as she reaches inside her pocket for the house key. "It was fun."

"Yeah, it was," I chuckle before I wrap my arms around her in a tender embrace. "I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

Her arms snake around my waist and my heart flutters in my chest.

"Yeah," I hear her mumble as she pulls away. She flashes me a tender smile. "See you, Anna."

As soon as she closes the door behind her, I turn on my heel and head back towards Kristoff's car.

Yup, I really am hopeless.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I actually have two endings in mind for this story and I've already written both and I'm still deciding which one it'll be. Go figure. :p**

**This story will still have its angsty moments regardless of how it ends, though, because I'm evil. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**A/N:**

**This chapter was easier to write than the last one, so it's a little earlier than I expected. And I didn't want to leave anyone hanging, especially because I'll be busy especially starting this week. Again, this is a short fic, so there'll probably be just a chapter or two after this. **

**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nearly a week later, I find myself laying in bed, listening to music. I close my eyes as I let my mind drift and allow the music to bring me to another place

_If I don't say this now, I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling as I continue listening.

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

Just then, my phone vibrates next to me. I glance at the notification. Elsa sent me a text. How timely. It's like the universe is watching over me or something.

**Elsa: **_Hey, I'm bored. Please talk to me. :)_

A blush finds its to my cheeks.

**Me: **_bored? lol aren't you too busy doing homework? :p_

**Elsa: **_I just finished actually. What are you up to? Have you started on yours?_

Of course she's done with homework before dinner. What a nerd.

**Me: **_...kinda. i'm just chilling rn._

**Elsa: "**_Chilling" huh? _

I can almost _see_ her smirking through the screen. That stupid smirk of hers that does _things _to me.

**Me: **_uh huh! _

I then send her a goofy selfie. I was laying down on the bed, sticking my tongue at the camera with my earphones draped from my ears to my shoulders.

**Elsa**: _Hahahaha. That's expected. _

**Me: **_your turn! send a selfie_

After a few moments, she does. Her hair was undone, and she was smiling lopsidedly. She's absolutely _stunning. _God, she doesn't even have to try! It's so unfair.

**Me: **_yay :D_

**Elsa: **_Hehe. Well, anyway, I've been meaning to ask. Do you want to sleepover this weekend? We can have it at my place this time. _

Suddenly, I'm grinning like an idiot. I swear, if someone walked in on me right now, they'd remark that I looked like a lovesick teenager. Well, I mean, that's exactly what I am, right?

**Me: **_yes please! i've missed your mom's cooking :D can't wait!_

I hear my door swing open, and I turn my head to see my mom standing at the doorway.

"Time for dinner, honey," she says with a smile.

I sit up on my bed and smile back at her. "Okay, mom. I'll be right down."

**Me:** _welp, i gotta go. dinner time. see ya tomorrow, Els!_

**Elsa: **_See you. :)_

The song was long over, but one line reverberated through my mind.

_You've begun to feel like home. _

* * *

Elsa and I would have occasional sleepovers, usually during a weekend unless it was summer vacation. And this is just one of those weekends. I arrive at her house after lunch, then we did some homework. After a scrumptious dinner, we talked about life, school, shared jokes (and memes, because memes are awesome), and ate way, way too much junk food (mostly my fault). Afterwards, we decided to watch some Netflix. I'm lying down on my front on her bed, my elbows propping me up as I hug a pillow, while she sits right next to me.

I hear the door creak open. "Hey, girls. You doing okay? Can I get you guys anything?" Elsa's mom asks.

My face brightens up. "No, thanks. We're good, Aunt Iduna."

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know. Good night, girls. Love you, Elsa," she says and I voice a 'good night' in response.

"Love you, too, mom," Elsa replies. Her mom nodded with a smile, then closed the door.

I grin at their exchange.

"So, uhm, Anna," she mumbles as she fiddles with her thumbs. "There's something I'd like to share with you."

"Sure. What is it?" I inquire, my eyes still fixated on the TV screen.

"Just...don't make a big deal out of it, okay?" she utters worriedly.

I raise my eyebrow at her and sit up on the bed. She then takes both of my hands in hers.

"Els, what could you possibly-"

"I like someone." She gulped.

I blink. Then, I slowly avert my gaze to the bed beneath us.

Oh.

"Anna?"

"O-Oh, sorry," I stutter. "Uhm...who?"

"Uhm...Bell. The girl in my French class?"

I take a deep breath as I struggle to keep my emotions at bay.

_Oh._

I felt a pang in my chest. Oh, god.

My best friend bites her lip in apprehension. "I mean, she's smart, well-read, diligent and really sweet, and I've liked her for quite a while. I just wanted to confide in you, since you're the one I'm closest to. You're like a sister to me, Anna."

My heart sank.

I press lips before giving her the most genuine smile I could. "R-Right, of course. I'm glad you opened up to me about it, Elsa." I pause for a moment. "So...are you gonna ask her out?"

Slightly taken aback by my question, her cheeks flush. "N-No. I mean, I don't know…"

Heaving a sigh, I suppressed all the words that I actually wanted to say. "Well.." I begin. "If you really like her and see potential, then I say go for it. I want you to be happy."

She chuckles. "I already am happy. Besides, I just like her, Anna. That doesn't mean I have to ask her out."

"I know."

She beams at me. Although it pains me, she's happy. And that's all that matters to me.

The platinum blonde rarely showed any romantic interest in anyone, if at all. And of course it would never be me. Why would it? I know Belle. I'm _nothing _like her. Come to think of it, they're similar in so many ways. I'm way out of her league. I mean, I always knew that she probably wouldn't reciprocate, but actually hearing her express how she liked someone else and saw me as a sister all in one breath... hurts.

And because maybe deep, deep down inside, there was just a tiny sliver of hope that maybe...she would feel the same way about me.

She might as well have taken a knife and stabbed it through my heart.

"Anna, are you okay?"

I snap out of my thoughts. "What? Of course, I am," I lie. "There's no reason for me not to be." Although it feels like I was telling that last part to myself.

"You seem...a little distressed, I've noticed. What's wrong?" Her eyebrows were scrunched in concern.

"N-Nothing's wrong. I'm just...tired, that's all." I turn my eyes away from her, then force out a chuckle. "Busy week, ya know."

Still, she doesn't look convinced. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

Like I said, I couldn't ask for a better best friend than Elsa, and I know that she'd love me no matter what. But I can't tell her how I feel.

I can't do that to her.

"I _do _know that, Els. But I'm okay, really_._"

"Anna, please-"

"I said I'm _fine_. I mean, besides just now, it's not like you always open up to me, anyway!" I lash out, sounding much harsher than I intended.

My eyes widen. I fix my eyes on my best friend and she looks genuinely hurt. I'm a fucking idiot.

She averts her gaze to the floor and bites her lip. "I-I'm sorry."

Wait, what?

"No, Elsa. I-I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You're just naturally reserved and not as much of an open book like I am, and I get that," my eyes soften as I bite my lip. Right now, however, I was anything but an open book.

She wraps her arms around me. "No. I shouldn't have pushed you. You're not comfortable telling me, and I respect that," she replies as I hug her around her waist. "But I just want you to know that I love you and I'll always be here for you."

"I know. I love you, too." My eyes glaze over the baby blue walls of her room, musing about how I want her to love me the same way I love her. But I can't tell her that. "I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend," I express sincerely as she pulls away.

Elsa smiles at me sweetly.

"I'm luckier."

* * *

The following Wednesday, I'm in school, grumpily stuffing things into my locker, muttering my annoyance to nobody in particular.

"Hey, feistypants," I hear a familiar masculine voice greet me. "What's gotten your panties in a twist?"

I glare at him, causing him to lift his hands in front of him defensively. I huff in irritation. "That jerk, Hans Westergard, tried hitting on me. And when I refused to go out with him, he called me the 'd-word', and shoved me to the ground." I groan as I shut my locker. "Jackass."

All of a sudden, I hear him start to stomp away from me. But I'm able to grasp his arm before he got too far.

"Hey, where are you going?" I ask almost accusingly.

"I'm gonna give Sideburns a piece of my fucking mind," he grumbles, not even sparing a glance at me

"Woah, woah. Relax," I try to calm him down. "You don't have to do that, Kris."

"But he-"

"Nuh uh!" I cut him off, raising my pointer finger in front of me. He looks at me with a surprised look on his face. I sigh as my hand fell limp at my side. "Come on, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself," I shrug.

His eyes soften. "Fine. But the next time he lays a finger on you, I'm gonna mess him up."

I playfully roll my eyes and shake my head. "I bet you will."

And then, I catch a hint of platinum blonde approaching our direction. My heart skips a beat and felt a stupid grin forming on my face. That is, until, I noticed who she was chatting with.

_Of course. _As if I didn't need anything else to make me feel worse today.

Wait a minute.

Am I...jealous?

Nope! I am certainly _not_ jealous. I'm not supposed to be.

She and the brunette continue talking for a few more moments, before Belle bids her goodbye and enters one of the classrooms. I saw my best friend flash a sweet smile at Kristoff and I as she approaches.

"Hi, guys," she says, and I greet her back.

"Was that Belle you were just talking to?" The burly blond next to me asks casually.

"Yes, she's my partner for a French assignment," she replies nonchalantly.

I'm not jealous.

I purse my lips. "So, how's that coming along?"

"She's a great partner and she isn't a freeloader, so that makes things a lot easier for me," she explains with a small laugh. "I like working with her."

Lucky girl.

"What was that?" She asks, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Fuck. I can't believe I just I said that out loud.

"Uh, I mean 'you'! Luck you, because you'll actually get stuff done and have a higher chance of earning a good grade because you don't have to deal with some dumb freeloader, and you have someone who's actually competent to be your partner! So, yeah, 'you'. Lucky you." As I end my awkward spiel, I mentally slap myself. Klutz.

She's your best friend, you big goof. Get it together.

I'm such a loser.

"Okay?" She chuckles awkwardly as she raises an eyebrow.

Kristoff snorts. "Come on, let's go to class."

We then begin to saunter on our way to English class.

"Ooh! Isn't it Flynn, Cassandra and Raps' presentation today?" I squeal.

"Uh huh. I wonder how that's gonna go," Kristoff replies.

"Chaotic," Elsa quips, earning laughs from the both of us.

What makes it even funnier is that it perfectly describes my feelings right now.

Stupid hormones.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Poor Anna. Can't catch a break, can she? Also, the song that she was listening to at the beginning is "Look After You" by The Fray. Beautiful song. **

**Next chapter should be up around next week. **

**Stay tuned.**

**Yeet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey, everyone! I bet you weren't expecting another chapter yet, but I wanted to get it done quickly because like I've said multiple times, I'll be busy. But in order to make up for that, I'm giving you guys a–slightly–longer chapter, because I'm amazing. :p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I find Elsa and myself seated on the edge of the bed in her room._

_"Anna, you know I'll always be by your side right?"_

_"Yeah, I know. Same here." I bite my lip in hesitation. "Elsa, I...I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I-I…"_

_My eyes flutter down towards lips, and before I know it, I'm grabbing her by the shoulders and my lips crash into hers. My eyes were tightly shut, and she isn't kissing back._

_She isn't kissing me back._

_Crap._

_My eyes shoot open, and I immediately pull away. I bring my hands up to cover my mouth. Oh, my god. What did I just do?_

_I gaze at Elsa, and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She stares at me with shock and confusion plastered all over her face._

_"Anna, what...?" Her voice trails off._

_I nervously clench my fists. "I-I'm sorry. I don't w-what I was thinking-"_

_"We're supposed to be best friends," she states shakily._

_"I know, I know! And we are. I wasn't trying to-"_

_"No, Anna," she cuts me off once again, a little more firmly this time. "I think you should go. Please."_

_My breath becomes more ragged as tears start to form in my eyes. "Elsa, please just let me explain!"_

_She grits her teeth. "No. I need to be alone right now, Anna."_

_"Elsa, please!" I cry out as I try to reach out to her._

_The platinum blonde quickly steps away from my attempt to do so, and she crosses her arms protectively around her middle; a habit of hers whenever she feels emotionally distressed._

_Tears fall down my face._

_I screwed up._

_"Go away, Anna!"_

* * *

I jolt awake as I sit up in bed. Frantically scanning my surroundings, I find myself panting heavily as reality dawns me.

It was just a dream.

A horrible, horrible dream.

As I turn to my side, I switch on the lamp on my nightstand. Then I sit up and run my fingers through my hair.

She wouldn't _actually _ do that to me, would she?

Okay, Anna. Inhale. Exhale. Relax. It was just a dream.

After taking several deep breaths and once I've calmed down, I glance at the clock.

_5:36 AM _

Yeah, I think that actually spells out 'way too early'. It's Saturday for crying out loud. I chuckle to myself bitterly. Nevertheless, I remain awake, still sitting on my bed with only my thoughts to keep me company.

I can't do this anymore.

Similar things have happened before, but as time went by, concealing these feelings got harder and harder. Hiding the fact that you're in love with your best friend for two years is anything but easy. I guess it's just taking its toll on me.

Besides these feelings I have for Elsa, I was never one to hide what I felt. Maybe it's time I actually tell someone. I think I'm gonna go crazy if I don't. These feelings are _begging_ to be heard. But I won't tell _her_ just yet, because I'm not ready.

And that nightmare certainly did not help.

Ugh. Why me?

And Belle. I sneer at the thought. What's so great about her anyway? She's only really pretty and smart and refined and kind and a perfect match for–

Ugh, I gotta stop doing that.

Heaving a sigh, I get up from my bed and head to the bathroom. As I switch the lights on, my glorious bedhead fills my view in the mirror. I look absolutely ridiculous. How could anyone ever take me seriously with this monstrosity? I shrug to myself and wash my face. After I've managed to wipe the intruding droplets of water from my eyes, I stare at my reflection intently.

I point a finger at it. "If you got yourself into this–albeit involuntarily–you can get yourself out of it." I huffed. "You are a strong woman and I believe in you."

I felt proud of my little pep talk to myself for like two seconds, before I sigh, and let my arm fall limp at my side.

"Wow, I _do_ look like an idiot right now."

Knowing myself, I would have jumped right back into bed and slept more. But the need to get a glass water won me over. I exit the bathroom and saunter out of my room. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, my eyes fall upon my mom, who was sitting on the couch, sipping coffee. Her strawberry blonde locks whip across her back as she turns around in her seat to face me.

Her facial expression contorts into that of surprise. "Wow, honey. You're up early. You almost never are," she jests.

I chuckle nervously as I tuck a wild strand of hair behind my ear. "Yeah. F-For a change, you know."

The older woman raises an eyebrow. "Anna, are you okay?" She asks as I walk towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, totally!" I chirp as I pour myself a glass of water.

My mom takes another sip from her mug and narrows her eyes at me. "Don't lie to me, Anna Banana."

I nearly choke on the water and cringe at the horrid nickname. "Ugh, mom. Not helping."

The older woman chuckles before getting up from the couch. "No, but seriously, Anna." She makes her way towards the kitchen, then stands at the other side of the counter, facing me. "What's on your mind?"

I set the glass down. "I, uhm…"

"Are you failing in school?"

I was slightly taken aback. I mean, I wasn't an overachiever, but I sure as hell am not _flunking_. "What? No, mom-"

"Are you in trouble?"

"No-"

"Did your favorite boyband break up?"

"What-"

"Is it a boy?"

"Mom-"

"A girl?"

"I...wait, what?"

Damn, my mom is _relentless_. I really am her daughter.

She sighs. "Do you like this girl, Anna?"

Me being attracted to girls was never really a problem. I came out as bisexual to my mom when I was about fourteen when I had a stupid crush on one of the girls on the basketball team, and she didn't have any problem with it. She was shocked at first, sure, but accepted me wholeheartedly. I'm so grateful to have her.

"Y-Yeah, I do," I tell her. "B-But I can't tell her that! At least, not yet."

"Why not?"

"_Because_ she's my best-" I widen my eyes, then clear my throat. "Because she likes someone else."

Dammit, can I keep my mouth shut just this _once? _

She ponders for a bit then gives me a small, knowing smile. "It's Elsa, isn't it?"

I shut my eyes and swallowed. And I don't even know why, but tears cascade down my face as I nod my head and bury my face in my hands.

Not even five seconds later, I feel a pair of gentle arms around me; one hand rubbing circles on my back, and the other caressing my hair.

"I don't know what to do." I croak out as I sloppily wipe my tears.

"Honey, Elsa would never turn her back on you even if you tell her. She's your best friend." She pulls away slightly and flashes me a smile. "And I know you. You may be feisty, but you have the biggest heart and you always have the purest intentions. I trust that you'll do the right thing."

"You think so?" I sniffle.

"I know so." She kisses me on the forehead. "Everything will be just fine."

A wave of relief washes over me. I mean, don't get me wrong. I still feel conflicted, but the fact that I was able to let some of my feelings out to my mom felt like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

I give her a teary smile.

"There we go." Her smile then turns into a playful smirk. "Well, I don't know about you, darling, but I'm starving. Help me whip up some breakfast!"

I love my mom.

* * *

Later that night, I find myself sitting on the couch beside Kristoff in his room, PS4 controller in our hands, multiplayer split-screen of Call of Duty on the TV in front of us.

"Better luck next time." He smirks triumphantly as I groan and unceremoniously lean back against the couch in frustration.

I lost again.

Leaning forward in my seat, I gaze at the TV screen with a resolute look on my face

"Okay, Bjorgman. One more round!" I voice determinedly as he rolls his eyes in response.

_15_ _minutes later_

"Yes!" I chirp as I jump up from my seat and raise my arms above my head in delight.

"Aw, come on!" He groans.

I love winning.

While I'm doing my little victory dance, he shakes his head at me in amusement, then switches the game back into the main screen.

"So, there was something you wanted to talk about?"

Right. That. Before I arrived at his house, I mentioned that I wanted to talk to him about something important (a.k.a. my feelings for Elsa), but decided to delay it by playing video games.

Here goes nothing.

I sit back down beside him and fiddle with my thumbs nervously, avoiding his eyes. "Uh, yeah. It's about, uhm…" I sigh. "Just…_please _don't freak out, okay?"

The burly blond raises an eyebrow. "What? Did you murder someone or something?"

"What? No!"

What's up with these people and all their weird assumptions?

He chuckles in response. "Then just spit it out, Anna. How bad could it be?"

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes shut and clench my fists.

You can do, this Anna. It's no biggie. Nope. Not at all.

"I'minlovewithElsa," I utter in one breath. I tentatively open one eye to gauge his reaction. Kristoff merely blinks in response.

"Something about Elsa? What?"

I switch my gaze to my hands and heave a sigh.

A pregnant pause.

"Kristoff...I'm kinda...sorta...maybe" I cough. "...in love with her."

After what felt like hours, but most probably was only several seconds, he says, "I can't say it surprises me too much."

"Wait, what?"

"Kind of had a hunch," the burly blond shrugs nonchalantly. Well, I guess this isn't new. Kristoff does have some sort of sixth sense or something. Still, it's a little frustrating. "I mean, the way you look at her? I kinda thought there was something more, but I didn't really mind it that much."

I cringe. "Ugh, why do you have to be so observant and right about so many things?"

"Because I happen to be a genius." A smirk finds its way to his face. "How long exactly have you been feeling this way?" The blond inquires, his tone turning a little more serious.

"Two years," I reply without missing a beat.

"Wow…" He says, astonished. "Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah," I reply. "My mom does. She guessed it, because I kinda let it slip."

Kristoff grinned amusedly. "That sounds like you."

"Focus, you big oaf!" I chided as I slapped his arm. After a few moments, I start to feel apprehensive again. "W-What do you think I should do?"

He muses. "Well, you _could _just be honest with her and tell her how you feel."

"That's the thing! I don't _know_ if I want to do that yet because she's my best friend, so I don't wanna risk it, and she likes somebody else-"

"Really?" He interrupts. Who?"

"Belle."

"Hmm," the blond hums thoughtfully.

"So, yeah I can't just-"

"Anna, first of all, Elsa would never abandon you because of that, because she is, exactly as you said, your best friend. And she is a great one. She cares for you way too much to even _consider _that."

"I know, but-"

"Secondly," he interrupts _again_, completely ignoring me. "If you do tell her, it's not as if you're going to sabotage whatever she has with Belle. It's not like they're dating, anyway. You're just gonna tell her how you feel. Do you expect anything to happen out of this?"

I shake my head. "No."

"See? You're just going to be honest. Besides, if she really liked Belle, nothing would change her mind about her." He pauses for a while, before continuing. "Really, it's either you tell her how you feel or just keep it to yourself and, well, forever hold your peace."

I sink back into the couch as I ponder on what he had just said for a few moments. He did have a point, but that doesn't mean I didn't feel conflicted at all anymore.

His eyes soften and sighs. "Listen, I do get why you feel scared about that, though. I guess these things aren't exactly easy." Kristoff grins at me. I mirror his expression. "Just...don't stress yourself about this too much, okay? And whatever you choose to do with those feelings of yours, I'll support you."

"Since when did you become a love expert?" I ask with a smirk.

He chuckles and crosses his arms. "My family is full of love experts, remember?"

I giggle in response before hugging him. "Thank you." In response, he wraps his arms around my much smaller frame. "You're the best."

"I know," he quips as we pull away, earning him a well-deserved scoff. "All right, feistypants. Why don't we have another go at it?" He smirks as he dangles the PS4 controller in front of me.

I glare at him playfully before grabbing it from his hand. "Bring it on!"

* * *

A couple days later, Elsa and I are walking out of our last class of the day. Freaking finally. I hate Mondays. I mean, who doesn't?

And well, I still don't quite know what to do with these _feelings. _

"So..." I tentatively break the silence. "How are you and Belle?"

The platinum blonde turns to look at me and narrows her eyes in bemusement. "She and I aren't an item, Anna."

"I know, I know. But I'm just curious, you know? You're my best friend and you've hardly had any romantic interest in anybody until recently." I tell her earnestly as we continue walking. "I'm just sayin'. You should consider asking her out."

Why am I even doing this?

"Anna, it's just a silly crush," she replies, as if she were talking to a child. "And as I've said, that doesn't mean I need to go on a date with her."

"Well, why not? I just want you to be happy, Els."

She shakes her head and playfully rolls her eyes. "I already _am_. I don't need to be dating someone to be happy." My best friend pauses for a moment. "You really want me to date her, don't you?" She says amusedly.

"I don't." Shit. "N-No, wait! That came out wrong."I frantically wave my hands in front of me as I turn to face her and stop in my tracks. Elsa responds by doing the same. "I just _meant_ that I won't force you to do anything. I just want you to be happy. And I'll always support you no matter what."

And this was true.

As I smile at her, I gaze into the ocean blue eyes that I love so much, as she stared back into mine. They were always so genuine, and a little too easy to get lost in. And yet, whenever I look into them, I feel home. But they seemed a little different this time. They look almost _wistful_, as if they were longing to tell me something.

"Anna, I need to tell you s-"

All of a sudden, Elsa's phone rings. The platinum blonde reaches for her phone in her pocket, then glances at the screen. She mumbles a 'sorry' before taking the call.

"Hello?" she answers. "Okay, dad….I'll be home straight away….Love you, too." She hangs up and smiles at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Anna. My dad is expecting me to be home soon." The slightly taller girl smiles sheepishly. "We'll hang out some other time, okay?"

"Nah, that's cool. You should probably go. You don't wanna make your dad angry or anything." I chuckle before embracing her briefly, which she immediately returns. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After we pull away, Elsa grins at me. "Bye, Anna," she says before she turns around and briskly walks down the corridors, away from me.

Despite the hoards of students bustling through the hallways, her retreating figure was the only thing my eyes gazed upon before she disappears from view as she exits the school.

She has no idea.

But maybe she should.

* * *

**A/N:**

**There you have it.**

**The last chapter (and maybe an epilogue) will take longer to be published, but I am **_**not **_**abandoning this. Again, it is simply just life needing my attention at the moment. **

**Thanks for reading. **

'**Til next time!**

**Update 8/17/19: **** Just so it's clear, this isn't a Belsa fic. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Okay, I'm REALLY sorry that this is super late. I had been busy with school and I, quite frankly, wasn't very happy with this fic. Buu****ut I'd hate to leave you guys hanging, so enjoy this chapter (hopefully).**

* * *

Today is the day.

Okay, I _may_ have been saying that for the whole week now, but I was never able to actually confess to Elsa, because during the few times I tried, I was interrupted by an excited Rapunzel running towards us, a phone call from my mom (phone calls interrupt everything, don't they?), and well, I guess we've just been really busy with school work lately.

Or maybe I'm just telling myself that, because deep down, I actually want to delay it. But no. I can do this. I was born ready.

Except that Elsa was coming over. That could be my chance, but I just don't know if this is a good thing.

Because it could also be an _incredibly _stupid idea.

"You okay, feistypants?" A masculine voice reverberates in my ears as we walk through the school corridors.

"Yeah, are you all right, Anna? You seem to be thinking about something," Elsa voices concernedly.

I crack a smile. "Oh, I'm fine! Great, actually."

That is, until I see that stupid, sideburned douchebag casually leaning against one of the lockers with a smug look on his face. The auburn-haired boy spares us a glance.

"Losers," he mutters as he rolls his eyes.

I growl in response, as we continue walking past him. Kristoff merely glares at him, while Elsa gently holds onto my forearm.

"Has he bothered you since last time?" Kristoff asks.

"Nah, not really. Thank goodness."

"What? Anna, did Hans hurt you?" The platinum blonde's eyes widens, then she scrunches her eyebrows.

"N-No!"

She raises a slender eyebrow at me, unconvinced.

"I mean, kinda? But-"

"When? What did he do?"

"Elsa, it's not a big deal."

"I beg to differ," she deadpans.

"It was last week. All he did was call me the 'd-slur' and pushed me to the ground in front of some other students-"

The platinum blonde stops dead on her tracks, causing Kristoff and I to halt as well. "He _what?_"

Hoo boy.

"It really isn't _that_ serious! It only happened once. And I can handle myself. Right, Kristoff?" I nudge the blond man to my left as a nervous chuckle left my lips. He merely rubs the back of his neck and darts his eyes between the both of us in response.

Elsa looks over her shoulder and glares at where Hans still stood, several meters away. "I swear, if he tries to pull another stunt on you like that again…" she seethes.

"Don't worry about it. He can't hurt me. I won't let him," I say determinedly.

She sighs. "You could have at least told me."

I would have. If I hadn't gotten distracted seeing you walking with Belle when you came from your French class several minutes after it happened. I'm so pathetic.

"I know, Els. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Her face softened.

I grin in response, taking her hand in mine.

"Thanks, Elsa. But I'll be okay. I promise."

She smiles at me lopsidedly, and my face warms up. How is she so effortlessly cute?

A faint blush creeps up her cheeks.

But that may just have been my imagination.

Our burly blond friend coughs awkwardly to catch our attention. "Do you guys plan to go home or would you rather stand there and hold hands?"

I feel my cheeks redden even more.

Oh. Right.

Once we continued our traversal to the exit, Kristoff teasingly nudged me with a knowing smirk on his face.

I might have elbowed him on his side a little too hard.

Upon arrival at the main hallway of the school, we immediately spot Rapunzel, Cassandra and Eugene standing by the exit. Raps' face brightens up as her eyes lay on us, while Cass and Eugene were bickering...as usual.

"Hi, guys!" I greet them enthusiastically as we approach.

Raps looks over her shoulder at us and smiles. "Hey!"

"Why are those two going at it again?" Kristoff gestures with his head towards the two brunettes with a smirk.

"Your smoulder is absolutely ridiculous. Literally _no one_ is attracted to it." I hear Cass retort.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that the ladies swoon over my smoulder. Right, Blondie?"

"Eugene, you're charming and all, but-"

"Ha! She said I'm charming. I win," he expresses smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cass merely facepalms.

"Anyway," Eugene says dismissively. "What goes on, fellas?"

"Elsa's going to my house later. You guys should totally join!" I squeal.

"Yeah, it could be fun," Elsa says with a soft smile.

"I'd love to! But Eugene and I are going on a date tonight."

"Cass?"

"Thanks, but I'm about to hit the gym."

"Again? Cassandra, you probably scare off all potential boyfriends with how tough you are," Eugene remarks, which earned him a slap on the arm from his girlfriend.

"Eugene," Raps warns him.

The short-haired brunette girl raises an eyebrow at him, unamused. "Good."

"What about you, Kristoff? Would you like to join Anna and I?" Elsa inquires.

"Nah, you girls have fun. I have to be home for a family dinner, anyway."

I give the blond boy a glare which only meant, 'I know what you're doing'.

The platinum blonde shrugs. "It's just you and I, I suppose."

"Ugh, we all need to get together and hang out sometime soon, though! It's been a while."

Cass raises an eyebrow. "But we see each other, like, almost every day in school."

"We meant actually hanging out _outside _of school and doing something fun!" The golden-blonde chirps as she grasps my hand and Elsa's in excitement. I give her hand a friendly squeeze in response.

"Well, with me, anything is bound to be fun," Eugene utters with a smirk.

"Ugh," Cass groans as she rolls her eyes.

Kristoff chuckles. "All right, guys. Let's all just get going."

After we had bade our goodbyes and gone our separate ways, Elsa and I began walking towards my house. Once we arrived, I noticed several dollar bills on the kitchen countertop. Mom left pizza money before she left for work. Thanks, mom!

"Hey, Elsa. Mom left some money. Wanna have pizza for dinner?"

"Sounds good."

You know what else sounds good right now? Chocolate ice cream.

After I've retrieved a large bowl of it, plus two teaspoons from the kitchen, I plop down next to Elsa on the couch.

"Seriously, Anna? You're going to eat _that _much ice cream?"

"Hey, I was planning to share! And don't say you don't want some. It's your _favorite_ flavour."

"Fine. I guess I'll have just a bit. I wouldn't want to stuff myself with dessert before dinner."

I playfully roll my eyes as I set the glassware on the coffee table in front of us, and begin to dig in.

Now seems a good time as any. Come on, Anna. You can do this.

As I bring another scoop of ice cream into my mouth, I spare a glance at the platinum blonde to my right. She seems to be thinking hard about something. Her lips are pursed as she cradles her hand with the other, eyes focusing on nothing in particular.

My eyebrows scrunch up in concern. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Anna."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She was probably thinking about Belle or something. As if I'd enjoy hearing anything about that. But I decided not to ask Elsa about it, since she's always insisted that it is nothing more than a silly crush. Plus, I'd like to think that I'm a good best friend.

"I know." She grins. "But it's nothing serious," she says as she zips her bag open and retrieves her math notebook and a ballpen.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Homework." Elsa opens the notebook and starts solving equations. What a nerd. The weekend hasn't even started yet!

"Why?"

"Because...it's a requirement?" She says as if it were a question. "Maybe you should start on yours as well."

"Hell, no! I have the weekend to do that. I'm just gonna relax, enjoy my ice cream and scroll through social media, laughing at memes."

Elsa reaches out and takes a chocolate ice cream filled teaspoon into her mouth, looking at me questioningly. It was almost..seductive.

Almost.

"Well, I can be productive _and _indulge in my favorite flavor of ice cream," she utters before busying herself with dreadful math equations.

Time rolled around and it was close to dinnertime. Thus, we decided to order some long-awaited pizza. Elsa looked at me in bewilderment, confused as to how I could still be starving after devouring three fourths of the large bowl of ice cream.

We had started watching a movie side-by-side on the couch when the pizza arrived, and went about our meal in slightly comfortable silence. 'Slightly' because I felt uneasy about how I would confess and what could possibly happen after I did. About halfway through the film, the pizza was all but consumed. A pizza box, plates, half-full glasses filled with soda, and the ice cream bowl from earlier sat idly on the coffee table.

At some point, my eyes start to dart all across the room, and I'm not paying attention to the movie anymore.

You got this, Anna Coleman. She's your best friend and she loves you. It can't be that bad. Nope. No biggie at all.

I gulp and tuck a nonexistent strand of hair behind my hair, before gingerly turning to look at her.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?" She hums in response, her eyes still on the television.

"I'm just curious, uhhh," I trail off for a while. "W-What would you do...if someone confessed to you that they liked you?"

"Well, uhm, I would be flattered, I suppose."

"What about if, you know, they were...I don't know, a close friend of yours?"

She pauses for a while in thought. "I'd be a little shocked to say the least. But if I didn't feel the same way about them, I wouldn't treat them any differently, because I'd value them and their friendship. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason! I was just...just wondering, that's all." I clear my throat.

Then, silence.

"What about, _hypothetically, _uhm…" an awkward cough leaves my mouth. "If...it were your...uh," my voice slightly betrays me as I stuttered a little. "If it were someone extremely close to you? Like, say, uhm," I swallow. "A best friend…?"

Her eyes widen a fraction.

Dumbass. Abort mission, abort mi-

"I..." She trails off. "What?"

"I was hoping you would catch my drift." I cut her off chuckling nervously before heaving a sigh. "I've kept this for so long and, uhm, I finally decided to be honest with you, so w-what I mean is," I begin as I take a deep breath, then look her in the eyes. Here it goes. "Elsa, I like you, okay? Well, that would be understating it, actually. 'Cause I've been kinda, sorta, maybe _hopelessly_ in love with you for like, uh, two years, a-and I kept it from you all this time, because I was _scared_. I was scared of how you and everyone would react, and I was especially scared of losing you, because…" A brief pause. I gulp as I stare down at the carpet. "You mean the world to me and... I love being your best friend. "

My eyes gaze up at her again, and her jaw is hanging loose as she continues to stare at me in surprise.

"We're best friends, and I shouldn't be in love with you...but that's how I feel." A weak smile forms on my lips. "And...I think you deserve to know that."

"Anna, I-"

"I hope this doesn't change anything between us. I'm...not expecting anything, really. You're my best friend, and that's all that matters. I just...needed to let this out, is all."

"Ann-"

"And _please," _I utter, cutting her off once more. "Don't let this affect how you feel for Belle. What I told you the other day is still true. You like her and if you're happy, then I'm happy."

"_Anna."_

I blink, realizing that I was probably talking a little too much. Again. "Yes?"

The platinum blonde takes a deep breath before exhaling, as if to calm herself.

"A-Actually," she says shakily. "I also need to...tell you something. I was about to tell you the other day." Right. I vaguely recall when she was about to tell me something until she abruptly needed to go home last Monday. Must have been something weighing heavily on her mind.

"I...never truly had a crush on Belle."

"Wait, what?" I sit up straight and stare at her, perplexed.

"Yes, uhm, I was...in denial." She wraps her arms around her middle. "About, uhm, s-something."

"In denial?" I question, quirking up an eyebrow. "About what?"

She takes another deep breath, not unlike the way I did so just a few minutes ago. "It's because I…" She says something I can't hear.

"I didn't quite catch that."

The platinum blonde nervously bites her lip. "I think I like you, too, Anna," Elsa whispers as she stares down guiltily at her pale hands on her lap. The color of her cheeks turning into a deep pink.

"Wait, what?"

I've got to stop saying that.

A warm feeling settles in my stomach.

The platinum blonde shifts her gaze back to me. "Yeah. Uhm, I suppose I merely projected that onto Belle? Because I didn't want to fully acknowledge that I...might have had feelings for you," my best explains as she smiles sheepishly at me. Her cheeks are flushed. "And you know very well that I was never the best with feelings," she added with a light chuckle.

She...likes me back? Woah, woah, hold on. This is _way _to be good to be true.

I can feel my own face warm up as I tuck a braid behind my ear. "O-Oh, wow." I chuckle awkwardly. My heart is racing. However, another thought interrupts my excitement. "Wait a sec, you didn't lead her on, did you?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. I never gave her even the slightest idea that I had feelings for her. We're only friends as far as she and I are concerned."

That isn't hard to believe. Elsa is pretty good at hiding what she actually feels and keeping her feelings to herself (which isn't necessarily good all the time, though). Besides, she isn't a jerk-face who would do something like that. Nope, she's too considerate.

And here we are. I have feelings for my freaking best friend, and it turns out she likes me back.

I begin chuckling to myself.

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing. It's just…this...you...me. I don't know. This is a little funny, don't ya think? We went through all this, and it turns out our feelings are mutual."

"That _is_ quite funny, I suppose."

"I even cried like a baby to my mom about it a week ago-"

"Oh, Anna."

"Then kinda panicked to Kristoff about these feelings that same day."

"And it turned out you that you didn't have to be afraid after all."

A giggle escapes my lips. "I could tell you the same thing."

She beams at me.

"Since when did you like me, though?" My eyebrows scrunch up in curiosity.

"Towards the end of junior year, I think."

"Oh. Well, seems like I've been smitten with you for longer. Two years." I lean slightly forward, smirking. "And counting."

The platinum blonde giggles. "You're...cute."

Dammit, Elsa.

My lips form into a smile. "Not as cute as you."

Afterwards, we shift our attention back to the TV screen and sit in silence. Several minutes afterwards, I nibble my lip as I gingerly swivel my head to sneak a glance at Elsa.

Only to find her already gazing at me.

Her eyes widen, then she swiftly averts her gaze and looks away. A blush creeps up her countenance. I smile to myself.

Fucking adorable.

Still, I find myself staring at her. She's wearing her favorite blue sweater and black leggings, along with a pair of white footsocks. The platinum blonde's legs were elegantly crossed as she leaned against the armrest of the couch; her elbows propping her up as she rests her cheek on her knuckles.

Elsa tentatively turns to look at me again, catching my silent admiration. I smile fondly at her and she reciprocates. I scoot closer to her and gently took her hand in mine. Emboldened, I lean in and give her a tender, lingering kiss on the cheek. After I pull away, my eyes meet hers and I feel a pleasant, sinking sensation in my stomach. Her cheeks flush a deeper shade of red, and so does mine. I rest my head on her shoulder and heave a sigh. Elsa responds by intertwining our fingers together and leaning her cheek against the top of my head. She strokes the back of my thumb with her own, and right then and there, I just feel like this is probably the best day of my life.

Once the credits start rolling, I sit up straight and switch the TV off with the remote.

I gave her hand a squeeze. "That was a nice movie."

Elsa hummed in agreement.

Glancing at my watch, I notice that it was past 9 PM.

"Hey, shouldn't you be heading home yet?"

"Not really. My parents know I'm at your place and they trust you, you know." She pauses for a moment to think. "This has been...lovely. But maybe I _should_ go home. This school week has drained the life out of me."

I purse my lips. "Hey, uh, do you wanna spend the night? You can borrow one of my jammies. Or well, I'm pretty sure you have some clothes here, too."

Then, the implication of what I just said causes my eyes to widen.

"N-Not like that, I mean! We literally just confessed our feelings and nothing's official yet. Hell, we haven't even _kissed_." But I would _very_ much like to. "I don't even-oh my god-"

The sound of my best friend's giggles interrupts my babbling, her left hand coming up to cover her lips as her eyes crinkled.

"I know, Anna." She smiles affectionately as she places her hand on mine. "There's no pressure for either of us here. We're best friends, remember?"

I grasp her hand once more. "Yeah. We are."

"Good. And yes, I would love to stay over. I'll just let my parents know."

Elsa subsequently lets go of my hand and reaches for her phone in her pocket to send her parents a text. Meanwhile, I begin cleaning the coffee table, heading to the kitchen with the empty pizza box, as well as two used plates in my hands.

Shortly afterwards, the platinum blonde saunters towards the kitchen sink, holding an empty glass in each hand.

"Here, I'll help you wash these," Elsa offers.

I turn around to face her after disposing the pizza box in a garbage bag. She opens the faucet and starts washing a glass.

"Oh, Elsa. It's fine. I can handle it."

"No, I insist."

"Come on, get out of the way." I playfully splash her with the water running from the faucet.

"Oh, you did _not_," she says threateningly as she does the same, blobs of foam from the soap making contact with my face.

A chuckle escapes my lips as my hands reach up to wipe my face. "Stinker."

"You still have some soap on your face," she says amusedly, gesturing at the bottom left side of her own countenance.

"Oh." I try repeating my actions from earlier.

"Other side, Anna. Here." Elsa reaches her hand out to touch my face as she gently wipes the corner of my mouth, ridding it of the substance. "There you go." She smiles lopsidedly.

I grin back at her. My best friend is just...so pretty. No. _Gorgeous_.

I still can't believe it's mutual.

After a few moments, my eyes almost involuntarily avert to her lips. God, I really, _really_ wanna kiss her right now. I unconsciously lick my lips.

It's probably too soon for that, though.

I focus my attention back to her eyes, which were slightly widened. But her intense gaze never left, her fingers still on my freckled face.

She must have noticed. Why can't keep I these hormones in control, dammit.

Before either of us could decide our next move, my mom abruptly bursts through the front door.

"Hi, girls!"

We swiftly pull away from each other, Elsa's delicate fingers swiftly departing from my face, much to my dismay.

"Good evening, Aunt Margaret."

"Hey, mom."

She walks up to us, her handbag hanging on the crook of her arm, and she kisses me on the forehead, then breams at Elsa.

"Are you staying the night, Elsa?"

"Yes, I am."

"I hope Anna has made you feel at home and comfortable here."

Heat creeps up my neck to my cheeks. Maybe a little too comfortable, heh.

"She always does." It's her turn to blush.

"Right." There's a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Well, I can handle this right here," she says, gesturing at the still unwashed glasses and plates. "You girls go get some rest or whatever it is you teenagers do."

Elsa was about to say something until I beat her to it.

"Okay, mom. Thanks!" I voice as I grasp Elsa's wrist and pull her towards the stairs, exiting the living room. But not without Elsa voicing a 'thank you' in my mom's direction.

Once we had entered my room, we decided to call it a day. School really has been a pain in the butt and sleep pretty much sounds like heaven right now. After we both had freshened up and changed into our pajamas, we laid on the bed side by side, staring at the ceiling.

"I can't believe you like me," my voice breaks the comfortable silence

Elsa turns her head in my direction. "What?"

"I can't believe you like me back. I mean...it's just me."

"Just you?"

"Yeah."

"You're the most beautiful girl I know."

I turn my head to look at her.

"You're the most beautiful girl _I _know."

She smiles and turns to lay on her side, so her entire body is facing me. A grin finds its way to my face.

Until I yawn.

I hear a giggle reach my ears. "Come on, let's just go to sleep."

"Mmkay."

She leans forward and kisses me on the cheek. Her palm rested briefly on my stomach as she did so.

"Good night, Anna."

"Mm, g'night."

The platinum blonde flashes me one last smile before she turns away, her back facing me.

My eyes feel so heavy and I'm barely awake, but after a few minutes, I decisively–and drowsily–scoot towards Elsa until my body is flush against hers, before draping an arm over her waist. Her hand wraps around mine and she brings it up to her chin. Suddenly, there's brief and gentle pressure on the back of my hand. A familiar warm and pleasant sensation settles in my stomach once more before sleep completely engulfs me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just one chapter (and maybe a short epilogue) to go! This was just really meant to be a short and fluffy fic. The premise isn't exactly original, but I really just wanted to do this for fun! Hopefully I don't take five whole ass months to update this *facepalms*. But thanks for sticking around! Again, I'm sorry for the late update. **

**And yes, I watched Frozen 2 like three times at the cinemas. It was amazing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hello, I'm so sorry. I know I've been gone for a long time (again), but I had lost motivation. But for some reason, I felt rejuvenated to write again, so here I am. Please don't lynch me.**

**Also, I apologize for any typos.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

The morning sun shines on my face, rousing me from my slumber. My eyes flutter open and I sleepily gaze at the ceiling. After a few seconds of drowsiness, the events of the night before comes flooding my memory.

I confessed to Elsa, and it turns out she likes me back. Then she spent the night in my house.

The thought brings a smile to my face.

Suddenly, I'm reminded of the weight on the right side of my body as I lie on my back. My hand rests atop a head of platinum blonde, which lays on my chest. Delicate fingers are mindlessly tracing circles on my arm. A warmth settles in my stomach.

Of course she's awake before I am.

A yawn escapes me, eliciting a not-so-attractive sound from my lips.

The body pressed against mine stirs and she lifts her head to look at me.

"Hey," Elsa says as she smiles softly.

"Hi." I grin sleepily at her. God, she looks even more gorgeous than she usually does. Hell, she's the embodiment of sexiness right now. Her usually neat and tidy hair was slightly disheveled, her bangs falling loosely over her forehead, and she had a relaxed and content expression on her face.

Get it together, Anna.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yep." I stretch my arms a little (ah, that feels better) before continuing with my ministrations on the blonde's hair. "Did you?"

The warmth in my stomach drops even lower when I feel a soft, lingering pair of lips on my cheek.

"Mhmm," she mumbles in between kisses before settling her head on my shoulder again. We've always been affectionate but hoo, boy. This is kinda taking it to another level. I'm finding it harder and harder to focus with her acting like this, but I manage to speak coherently.

I chuckle and smirk at her. "What's gotten you in such a mood?"

"Last night. And being this close to you," Elsa says nonchalantly. But she stiffens ever so slightly. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Her head turns upwards to look me in the eyes, her face etched with concern.

"No, of course not! I really like it!" The words leave my mouth a little too hastily. "I love it, actually."

She smirks at me. "You can do the same to me if you want to. I don't mind."

I grin stupidly. "O-okay."

The blonde snuggles into my shoulder once more.

"What time is it?" I inquire after a few moments.

"Mm, around 9 AM." The slightly taller girl tightens her grip around my stomach before burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"Oh."

Her hot breath on my neck. Dammit, Els.

Dainty fingers begin to wander on my stomach, playing with the fabric of my shirt.

"What are you doing?"

Elsa shamelessly chuckles. "Nothing." She heaves a sigh against my skin. God. "Why?"

"Ah, nothing." I lie as my heart starts thumping out of my chest. "J-just..."

She presses her palm flat on my stomach, dragging it slowly across until she's lightly gripping my waist. The platinum blonde hooks her leg around mine and slightly shifts her head upwards.

Holy hell.

"Yeah?" She whispers then proceeds to nuzzle against the skin behind my ear. My breath hitches.

Fuck. She _knows _what she's doing. I can almost feel her smirking against my skin. I didn't know last night's events would almost immediately unleash this...sensual side of Elsa.

Waking up in the morning in the arms of someone you like really gets the hormones going, I guess.

It's hot to say the least. And we haven't even kissed yet for crying out loud! Maybe she really is more smitten with me than I thought she would be.

Well, two can play at that game.

And need I remind you all, I play to win.

"Hmm?" Elsa props herself on one elbow to look me in the eyes, while her other arm remains draped across my stomach. Her eyes gleam with mischief but also _admiration_. Our faces were mere inches apart. I couldn't help but gape.

"You are so hot," I blurt out.

She's caught off guard and her ocean blue eyes widen as her pale cheeks darken to a pinkish hue.

Ha. Gotcha.

My eyes flutter down to her lips—not unlike the way I did the previous night—before biting my own and looking back into her half-lidded eyes.

Using my elbows as support, I press a chaste but lingering kiss on the corner of her lips before sitting up completely. The platinum blonde softly groans in frustration as I smirk in triumph, quite proud of my self-control.

"What time do you need to go?" I turn to look at Elsa.

She heaves a sigh before she follows suit and sits next to me. "After breakfast, I suppose."

"Speaking of which, I'm _famished_."

Elsa raises a slender eyebrow. "That is a wild exaggeration. You ate most of that large bowl of chocolate ice cream last night _and _countless slices of pizza."

"And...your point?"

She giggles and shakes her head in amusement.

"Well, come on! My mom's probably whipping us up some breakfast!" I'm about to hop off the bed when Elsa interjects.

"Actually, Anna, uhm…"

"Yeah?" I study her curiously.

She nervously bites her lip and fiddles her thumbs. So unlike the confident and seductive Elsa just moments ago. "Don't you wanna talk about, you know, us?"

Oh.

Right.

"What does this mean for us, Anna? Of course, we'll always be best friends. But, ah, what exactly are we now…" She pauses for a while. "..after last night?"

"O-oh. Uhm, well, we can be together...Like _together,_ together." That sounds kinda stupid. "I-I mean, there's no rush so we don't have to _yet_ if you're not ready. Or like ever, if that's not what you actually want. I'm not gonna force myself on you, of course! Heh," I rambled, giving my best friend an awkward lopsided grin. She's about to say something, but I beat her to it.

"But I do want to be with you, Elsa. I really do," I express sincerely.

She looks at me earnestly. "I want to be with you, too, Anna."

"You...you do?" I gulp as I search her eyes.

"Yeah." Elsa reaches out and tucks a wild strand of my strawberry-blonde hair behind my ear and cups my cheek. "I do."

"Well, I mean, maybe, uh...do you wanna go on a date...with me?" I smile sheepishly.

Yeah, that was real smooth.

"I'd love to." She strokes my cheek with her thumb. I think I might just melt.

"Great! Let's plan that soon!"

We beam at each other.

Elsa seems to ponder for a bit. "So, this means we're exclusive?"

"Heck, yeah we are! If anyone tries to hit on you while I'm around, I'd kiss you senseless in front of them."

Her eyes widen and I suddenly realize what I just said. "No, wait what? I wouldn't _actually _do that!" That might have come out wrong. "N-not that I don't wanna kiss you, because trust me. I really, _really_, wanna kiss you, because I'm so damn into you and-"

_***Knock, knock, knock***_

"Girls, I know you're hungry! Breakfast's ready!"

Oh, thank God she saved me from even more embarrassing word vomit.

"We'll be down soon, mom!" I look back at Elsa and she has that stupid little smirk again. But she's blushing just as much as I am.

We get up from the bed then head downstairs for some-ooh! Are those chocolate pancakes I can smell? Ugh, my mom's the best.

After a hearty breakfast, Elsa needed to head home, and we saw her off. And while I wished I could spend more time with her, I'd be seeing her on Monday in school, anyway.

"So," my mom says as she shuts the door behind her. "Have you told her yet?"

A dreamy sigh escapes my lips. "Yeah. And she likes me back! Can you actually believe that? Even I'm still trying to wrap my head around it!"

"She does? No wonder why you two kept blushing during breakfast earlier!" Wow, are we that obvious? "I'm so happy for you honey! I told you there was nothing to worry about," she expresses as she embraces me tightly. A little too tightly.

God, she's squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"Mom...can't...breathe!"

"Oops! sorry, honey!" She apologizes then promptly lets me go, but she has a mischievous glint in her eyes. "So, are you two girlfriends yet?"

I purse my lips "I...guess you could call us that. We're gonna go on a date soon, though! Like, an actual date."

"How adorable! When? Where?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom! We haven't talked about the details yet." It's as if she's even more excited than I am about all of this.

"Okay, okay." My mom giggles. "I'm just happy for the both of you. And I really like Elsa. She's a good person, Anna."

"Yeah." A soft smile forms on my face. "She is."

Later that night, after burying myself in schoolwork for much of the day (which is weird, I know, but I felt motivated, if you know what I mean), I lay on my bed, still feeling over the moon. Ugh, I just feel so elated and excited about Elsa. I feel so giddy and happy! I mean, I'm a pretty cheerful person, but this is different! A good different.

Unable to control myself, I grab my phone and send her a text message.

**Me: **_elsaaaaa_

After several seconds, I receive a reply.

**Elsa: **_Hi, Anna. :)_

**Me:** _i miss u :(_

Seriously, Anna? Are you just trying to be cute?

**Elsa: **_Hahaha you are such a flirt. We see each other essentially every day and I was just with you this morning after sleeping over._

**Me: **_and ur point? _

**Me: **_dont say u dont miss me? :(_

**Elsa: **_Hmmm_.

**Me: **_come on, snowflake, just say it ;)_

Well, that happened. I just called her 'snowflake'. It's got a pretty nice ring to it, though.

**Elsa: **'_Snowflake'? We haven't even gone on a date yet and you're already on terms of endearment :P_

**Me: **_well i wasnt the one getting a little frisky in bed earlier this morning ;)_

It took slightly longer than usual before I received a reply.

**Elsa: **_You loved it. _

I blush furiously.

**Me: **_yeah wtvr dont let it get into ur head_

Though such activities are very much welcome.

**Me: **_anyways i cant wait for our date! lets plan the details when we see each other on monday hehe_

**Elsa: **_Yeah, of course. _

We ended up texting for the rest of the night about...well, just about everything. And of course, there was a lot of flirting here and there, which would leave a stupid grin on my face as I stared at the screen of my phone (my mom teased me about it when she went to my room to check on me before saying 'good night'). It was still pretty new to me, but most definitely not unwelcome.

I slept that night with a smile on my face.

* * *

It's Monday again. But on the bright side, at least I'll get to see Elsa. I mean, we spent some time during the weekend texting, but the prospect of being with her again just makes me feel so excited. Yeah, she's my best friend (or is it now girlfriend?), but this whole new dimension of romance has me feeling so elated. And that's perfectly normal!

Speaking of which, I already told Kristoff about it yesterday. I called him and told him basically everything. As usual, it involved a lot of babbling and animated rambling, which I'm pretty sure he's used to by now. And of course, being the best big brother I never had, he was supportive and happy for the both of us. His only condition was that we didn't get it on while he was around. I chastised him, saying that we're not insatiable animals. Ugh. The embarrassment.

Anyway, Chemistry class just ended (that quiz was a pain in the ass), so I'm now on my way to the cafeteria to meet with my friends for lunch. Upon entering, I walk towards the counter to acquire some mediocre school cafeteria food, then head over to our usual table. I approach them with a smile on my face.

"Hey, guys!" I greet them genially, and they respond in kind. But what caught most of my attention was the sheepish grin from Elsa and the light blush on her cheeks. My eyes linger on her for a few more seconds than was probably necessary.

"You're a few minutes late," Kristoff remarks as I sandwich myself between him and Elsa. The latter subtly and affectionately strokes my back as I take a seat. Rapunzel, Eugene and Cass are sitting across us.

"Ugh." I begrudgingly set my lunch tray on the table. "Chemistry quiz was a pain."

"Chemistry? I'm great at that subject! I could have taught you all you needed to know." My brunette friend, Eugene, smirks proudly.

My face is already stuffed with the glorious cafeteria burger. "Thanks, Eugene. But I think I managed just fine." I'm in the middle of devouring my food when my eyes widen in realization. "Oh! By the way, Elsa and I have something to tell you guys!"

From the corner of my eyes, I can see Elsa turn to look at me. My hand finds hers and I lace our fingers together. I'm about to open my mouth to share the news when-

"Let me guess, you guys are dating," Cass deadpans.

Wait, what?

Elsa winces. "Are we that obvious?"

Kristoff snickers and I elbow him on his side. "What?" He asks in between chuckles.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say 'obvious', but we felt something was a little different between you guys the past several months," Rapunzel muses. "But awww, you guys are so cute! Give us the deets!"

"Seriously, Raps? 'Deets'?" The burly blond beside me questions her incredulously. "Who the hell says that?"

"I think it's a pretty cool word," Eugene adds.

Cass scoffs.

"Anyways," the brunette boy glares at Cass before averting his attention to Elsa and I with a grin. "Do tell us."

We tell them everything. From when we first started liking each other to the confession to our incessant flirting through text throughout the entire weekend. And I _had _to convince them that _nothing _happened last Saturday morning when we woke up. I mean, okay, it wasn't exactly where nothing, but we didn't have sex or anything like that! We haven't even kissed for god's sake, which they find hard to believe. Heck, even I also find that difficult to believe.

After about an hour of exchanging stories and playful banter with my friends, the bell rings, and we all head to our respective classrooms.

The remainder of my classes were mostly uneventful, save for History with Weaseltown where he criticized my presentation so unfairly! Sure, it wasn't _perfect_, but it was pretty good! Even Elsa and Kristoff thought so. I swear, that boomer is just looking for something to disparage, especially with me.

After class, Elsa and I find ourselves walking hand in hand to her place. I decided to walk her home today, because _I _am a gentlewoman.

"Soooo, what do you wanna do for our date?"

She giggles in response. "Hmmm, how about something simple for a first date?"

"Simple but fun!" I exclaim excitedly as I give her a hand a squeeze.

Elsa smiles at me and nods in agreement. "Simple but fun."

"Ooh, why don't we go ice skating!"

"Ice skating, huh?" She smirks. "Do you even know how to ice skate?"

I chuckle in response. "Nope! But you do, don't you?"

"Well, I took a few lessons as a preteen."

"Theeen, you can teach me," I tell her smugly.

The platinum blonde giggles. "Ramen for dinner?" She suggests.

"Oh, that sounds perfect!"

"Friday?"

Ugh, that's four days away. I can hardly wait. Not like we have any other choice, though. It's kinda difficult to go on a date in the middle of a school week, especially when your date is a big nerd.

"Friday." A squeal leaves my lips and I plant a kiss on her cheek. "It's a date then!"

Soon after, we're standing in front of her house. I turn to look at her.

"Have you told your parents about us yet?"

Elsa meets my gaze with a smile. "Yes. They're supportive."

"My mom, too." I beam at her. "Come on." I begin to walk towards her front porch, gently pulling her along with me. "I'll walk you to your door."

Once we arrive at her door, she pulls out her keys to unlock it. "Do you wanna come in?" She opens it and takes a step inside, but she turns to face me.

"Nah, I'm good. We've got a lot of homework to do anyway." I give her a lopsided smile. Well, it_ is _true. And while I'm not a big nerd like Elsa is, I do know how to get some of my work done. Most of the time, anyway.

She narrows her eyes and looks at me with a jokingly confused expression on her face. She's about to say something, but a voice from within the house interrupts her.

"Elsa, dear, is that you?"

Elsa's mom walks out from the kitchen, while her dad sits at the dining table, busy with his laptop. He looks up at us and gives us a warm smile.

"Oh, hello, Anna!" Aunt Iduna says jovially.

"Hi, Aunt Iduna," I greet her back, while I give her dad a polite nod. "Uncle Agnarr."

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" The brunette woman inquired.

"Oh, I'd love to. But I should get going. My mom's expecting me soon."

Aunt Iduna smiled in understanding. "Oh, all right, then. Be safe on your way home! Tell your mom I said 'hello'," she says before sauntering back into the kitchen.

"Take care, Anna," Elsa's father tells me from the table before resuming his work.

I voice a 'thank you' to them both, then Elsa faces me again.

"Thanks for walking me home."

I shrug nonchalantly. "It's not like this is the first time, Els."

"I know. But this time it's kinda different, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

She beams at me and my eyes are riveted on her for a while. I'm so grateful to have someone like her in my life, and feel compelled to take a step forward and wrap my arms around her in an embrace.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I bury my nose on her shoulder.

"Text me when you get home."

Several moments later, I'm already meters away from her house when I decide to look back. Elsa still stands at her door, probably just watching me walk away until I'm out of her sight.

Being the romantic that I am, I blow her a kiss. She laughs, but she pretends to catch it, nevertheless.

After waving goodbye for the final time, I continue my way back home

Friday just can't come any sooner.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope the fluff kinda made up for it! **

**I know I said in my author's note on my last update that there would be only one chapter (this one) and an epilogue left, but I decided to make it at least a chapter longer! I just feel like the story could be just a little bit longer. **

**I won't be making any promises about future updates, but I will try my best to finish this. I know how it feels to read a fanfic only for it to be abandoned and unfinished, and I wouldn't want to make anyone feel that. **

**If you have any prompts or Elsanna fic ideas, feel free to pm me. :D**

**On another note, I hope everyone's safe! 2020 really just ain't it, huh. **

**See y'all next time!**


End file.
